Popular Mechanic
Popular Mechanic is the eighth episode of the fifth season. Plot Tia's mysterious new friend Tyreke asks her out on a date which, of course, she accepts. When he arrives at the house, everyone learns that he is Ray's new mechanic whom he's mentoring. In contrast to being happy, Ray warns Tia away from him before forbidding her from going out with him. Surprised, disappointed and angry Tia bluntly reminds Ray that he is not her father and that he cannot stop her from seeing him. Lisa is brought in and is also surprised by Ray's reaction until he reveals that Tyreke just got out of prison. This puts the situation in a new light and Lisa sides with Ray, forbidding Tia from going out with him until they know a bit more about him. Tia sadly tells Tyreke that they cannot go out, this comes as no shock to him. Tia asks him why he got sent away. He tells her that he went joy riding in a stolen car with his older brother Kenny who he idolized. He did not know the car was stolen until they were pulled over by the police. Not wanting to tell on his brother, he took the blame and was sent to prison. After Tyreke leaves, Tia goes after him knowing that she will get into trouble for disobeying Ray and Lisa but knowing she has to do what she thinks is right. She follows Tyreke to his apartment above the work shop at 'Ray's Limos' and they enjoy their date together. Meanwhile a anxious Tamera tries to cover for Tia, going so far as hiding in her bed and pretending to be her sleeping. Having been hurt by Tia's earlier comment, Ray comes in to talk to her, saying that although she says he is not her father, he feels like a father to her. He tries to compromise by inviting Tyreke to a family dinner so they can get to know him better. Tamera almost gets away with it until Lisa comes upstairs looking for Tamera as it is her turn to wash the dishes and if she doesn't get it done she will be grounded. Blowing her cover Tamera gets out the bed and has no choice but to reveal Tia's whereabouts. Hours later, Tia returns home and quietly enters Tamera's darkened room room. Thinking Tamera is in bed she is shocked when the light comes on and Lisa emerges from under the covers and Ray and Tamera from a cupboard. Tia makes it clear that it was all her fault and beggs Ray not to fire Tyreke. Not holding Tyreke responsible Ray reprimands Tia for dragging Tamera into her deception and getting her grounded for a week. Furthermore Lisa grounds Tia for a month. The evening ends on a positive note however when Ray goes ahead with the plan of inviting Tyreke for a family dinner so that Tia can get to know him better. Trivia: This episode marks one of the few occasions when Tia and Ray clash given that their personalities are very similar. Starring Tia Mowry as Tia Landry Tamera Mowry as Tamera Campbell Jackée Harry as Lisa Landry Tim Reid as Ray Campbell Category:Episodes Category:Season 5